


Meeting Jet (Among Us AU) [Set in the Same Universe as 'The Last Of A Dying Breed']

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [17]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Human Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Other, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, but no swearing for me, but only towards this...impostor, i was going to say something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: There are two Imposters on the crew ships when they land on the new planet. After Virgil is harmed by one, Patton is determined to make sure he is the only Impostor left.Alternatively, Patton goes feral and kills for the first time.This was an ask from 'Logan' on the comment section of 'The Last Of A Dying Breed'.
Relationships: not mentioned - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	Meeting Jet (Among Us AU) [Set in the Same Universe as 'The Last Of A Dying Breed']

Patton smelled her immediately, recognizing the scent from years in the Impostor hide-out playing dangerous games of tag that made his heart race. Jet was on one of the crews, and she was angry. At him. He had known that the boss was going to send someone after him, but he hadn't expected him to send Jet of all people, an Impostor who was extremely dedicated to following orders, her own morality set aside. Being acquaintances with Jet in the past wouldn't save him from her wrath.  
but he was prepared to try.  
He was perfectly polite, greeting her and smiling, and overall trying to make her comfortable. The two of them, to outsiders, would appear to be old friends, but this sudden closeness was an obvious warning to Crew 76, who knew that Patton hadn't met anyone before boarding the T.S. Sanders. "She's an Impostor, isn't she?" Roman had asked over dinner one night, and Patton had glanced up and nodded as subtly as possible, his eyes never leaving his food. He could feel the unease settle over the table at his confirmation, but they continued on, giving her the benefit of the doubt.  
And then she took Virgil.  
And Patton couldn't ignore it any longer.  
Instincts were very hard things to control. Much like a fighter's automatic need to lash out when someone startled them, an Impostor's instincts were honed over time to be so aware and so strong that, if given enough power, these instincts could take over an Impostor's brain, leaving their consciousness in the dust. Patton had more control than many he knew, but when it came to Virgil...oh, Jet would be getting the full brunt of his powers. He didn't bother to stop his instincts. It was time to send a message to the Impostors he knew were watching. This crew...Crew 76 was his. HIS.  
He found Virgil in the cafeteria, surrounded by people who didn't dare move in case the knife pressed to the anxious Human's neck moved any closer to his skin. It was when Jet saw Patton that her face switched from cockily confident to fearful, and it didn't take a genius to guess why. Patton's face was twisted, morbidly so, and his entire body language screamed death. His teeth were bared, and a deep, frightening growl worked itself between his gritted teeth. Jet had every right to be scared. Patton hoped she was. He wanted her to be afraid, wanted her to experience how she was making Virgil feel first-hand.  
"You hurt my child." Patton's voice was cold, monotone, and showed no mercy. His accusation had no whining edge, simply a statement of fact that made Jet pale. "The consequences of such a thing should be obvious to you," he continued, stepping closer. Jet screamed something in a language none of the Humans could understand, waving the knife towards Patton. It was out of her hand and flying across the ground in the next moment, a bruise blooming on her hand from the harsh slap of Patton's tentacle. He continued forward.  
She released Virgil- who stumbled into Patton's arms- beginning to back up, her expression twisted in anger. Patton let off another growl, though all in the room could tell this one was meant for Virgil. A assuring growl to tell him that all was well. Virgil relaxed, Crew 76 shouted for the other Humans to close their eyes, and Patton's tentacles stabbed out towards Jet with astonishing speed.  
There was a scream of agony, and then silence.  
The Impostor known as Jet was dead within seconds.  
Patton didn't stay to watch the end. He turned around and gathered the rest of Crew 76 to bring them back to their ship.  
His instincts wouldn't settle until he knew they were all safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it. Patton's full power makes him a BAMF, and I needed that to show. Bear in mind that Patton's instincts are in full gear thanks to his connection to Virgil. In a sober state of mind, this would not have happened.  
> But, I rather like this! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
